


[podfic] Her Balm, Her Bane

by croissantkatie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canonical Character Death, Community: podfic_bingo, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Half-Sibling Incest, Herbalism, Incest, Loneliness, Masochism, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season 4 Spoilers, Self-Harm, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her skin is going numb from day after day of practice, of pretending Morgause is there to hold her in place, to tell her how to go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Her Balm, Her Bane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Balm, Her Bane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350789) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



  


[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?7ctvfa76okc4447)

[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/her-balm-her-bane)

mp3 / 6:44 / 6.31MB


End file.
